Como eres
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: Songfic, oneshot... Ron y Hermione han terminado después de una discusión, pero, ¿Sus sentimientos serán tan fuertes como para reconciliarse?... Mis resúmenes siguen siendo muy malos... Es un songfic basado en la canción Como eres... Espero les guste


**Como eres**

**Song-fic, one-shot**

* * *

El sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte, dejando tras de sí, hermosos colores, tales como un precioso color rojo rubí, que a su vez, se combinaba en algunas partes con un tenue color anaranjado, que se impregnaba en el inmenso cielo, tiñendo de igual manera a las nubes que se encontraban a los alrededores, al húmedo pasto de los jardines de un peculiar colegio, y al lago, que reflejaba en sus cristalinas aguas, el maravilloso espectáculo llamado atardecer.

_Digo si, dices no_

_y no acaba, la discusión, oh no_

_y aunque pides que nunca me vaya_

_dices primero, adiós_

.-¡Dime por qué ese Goldstein te estaba abrazando!- en un solitario pasillo del colegio, se encontraban solamente dos jóvenes de 17 años, y uno de ellos, el que había exclamado estas palabras, estaba rojo de ira, con los azules ojos cargados de furia

.-¡Anthony solo me agradecía un favor que le hice, Ron!- exclamó en respuesta la otra joven, de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés, ojos que ahora se encontraban empañados por lágrimas

.-¡Pues que manera de agradecer tiene!- exclamó Ron, en tono sarcástico, al momento de que cerraba con fuerza los puños -¡No soy tonto, Hermione¡Me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira!

.-¿Sabes que es lo único que pasa aquí!- exclamó Hermione, acercándose un poco más a Ron, dejándole ver con más claridad las cristalinas lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro -¡Que tú no me tienes confianza¡Te la pasas armando un lío enorme solo por que un chico me saluda¡Ya estoy harta de tus celos infantiles y sin fundamento, Ron!

.-¿Ah si?- dijo con rabia Ron, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de ella –Y si es así¿Por qué sigues conmigo¡Vamos¡Vete¡No me importa, nuestra relación aquí terminó!

_Ríes, lloras, todo al mismo tiempo_

_y caminas contra el viento –como eres tú-_

_a pesar de que poco te entiendo_

_no cambiaría nada en ti…_

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, observando con incredulidad a Ron… No, no… ¿En verdad le había dicho eso¿En verdad quería que terminaran el noviazgo que desde hacía poco más de cinco meses llevaban?... No debía estar diciéndolo en serio, pero, su expresión… la chica examinó su rostro, y con gran dolor, se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio…

.-Bien- le respondió Hermione, formando una sonrisa irónica en medio de su rostro bañado en lágrimas –Nunca había estado tan de acuerdo contigo… aquí acaba todo… no sabes como me arrepiento de haber sido tu novia… Adiós Ronald

Dicho esto, Hermione le lanzó una mirada cargada de decepción y tristeza, para después, dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia el jardín, primero con pasos lentos, pero poco a poco, casi sin querer, sus pasos fueron aumentando velocidad, y cuando se percató de esto, ya se encontraba corriendo con una infinita desesperación, solo sintiendo como la suave brisa le rozaba el rostro, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando inútilmente con esto, de retener las lágrimas que brotaban sin cesar…

_Si al mirar,_

_tus ojos me inundan como el mar _

_eres mi libertad_

_mi sueño y vida_

_nadie más_

_me llena de bella intimidad_

_quiero vivir en ti_

_tú, mi principio y fin_

_lluvia de fuego_

_te amo como eres…hasta el fin_

Ron se quedó muy quieto, solo observando como Hermione, _su_ Hermione, se perdía de vista… ¿Qué demonios había hecho¡Era un tonto¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho eso?... El chico se llenó de una furia tal consigo mismo, que dio un fuerte puntapié en la pared, para después, dejarse caer de rodillas sobre el frío piso y llorar, llorar no tanto por lo que sentía el en esos instantes, si no del dolor que le había causado a la persona que amaba… Ella tenía razón, toda la razón… ¿Por qué siempre la tenía que retar por cualquier insignificancia¡Claro que confiaba en ella, pero… los celos… esos maditos celos siempre tenían que terminar dominando en el, carcomiendo cada parte de su ser, haciéndolo perder el control de una manera demasiado tonta… No podía dejar de recriminarse a sí mismo el daño que le había causado a Hermione, tenía que disculparse, debía hacerlo… pero¿Y si en verdad ella no quería saber nada más de el¿Y si ahora ella lo odiaba como a nadie más en el mundo?... Existía esa posibilidad, claro, pero no la podía culpar, el se lo había ganado… Pero a pesar de esto, el iba a ir hacia ella, a disculparse, aún eso significara recibir por parte de ella un rechazo, tenía que hacerle saber que en verdad lo sentía¿Cómo? No lo sabía, pero de alguna manera u otra, tenía que decirle que en verdad la importaba, que ella era la persona que el más quería, que mas amaba… Ron, decidido, se levantó, con el puño de la túnica se secó las lágrimas del rostro, y se encaminó hacía donde el sabía que Hermione podría encontrarse…

_Dices tú, digo yo_

_y me pides, el corazón, oh oh_

_pero cuando me acerco, te escapas_

_dime cual es, mi error…_

_cuentas el final siempre primero_

_para ti no existe el tiempo –no se que hacer-_

_a pesar de que eres un misterio_

_no cambiaría nada en ti…_

Hermione estaba en frente del lago, recargada en un frondoso e imponente árbol, sentada. Abrazando con fuerza sus piernas y ocultando el rostro entre estas… ¿Cómo pudo ser Ron capaz de haberle dicho todo eso¿Por qué? Quizás… quizás no la quería tanto como ella creía… quizás lo que pasaba entre ellos era un simple capricho de adolescentes… varias especulaciones se arremolinaban en su cabeza, pero ella se resistía a creer alguna de ellas, aunque, a lo mejor, una si podía ser cierta: Ron y ella, no estaban hechos para estar juntos… siempre estaban peleando por cualquier insignificancia, nunca se ponían de acuerdo… si, tal vez eso era…

Sin embargo, todas estas cosas en su mente se disiparon de repente, cuando de pronto, sintió una agradable sensación reconfortante llenándola por completo, una sensación que solamente una persona, una sola persona, podía provocar en ella… levantó con lentitud el rostro para encontrarse en frente de ella, a escasos milímetros, un par de ojos azules, unos ojos que hacían que se perdiera en ellos en tan solo unos pocos segundos, ojos cuyo propietario era la persona que más quería en el mundo, aquel chico que le había robado el corazón desde hacía unos cuantos años atrás, aquel chico de nombre Ron…

_Si al mirar,_

_tus ojos me inundan como el mar _

_eres mi libertad_

_mi sueño y vida…_

Las palabras sobraban en esos momentos, con lo único que podían y querían comunicarse, era con la sola mirada, en la cual, ambos expresaban todo lo que sentían, todo el tormento que llevaban dentro de sí, y lo mucho que les había dañado lo ocurrido momentos antes… se miraban fijamente, uno con los ojos rojos, y la otra aún con lágrimas en ellos…

_Nadie más,_

_me llena el espíritu de paz_

_quiero vivir en ti_

_tú, mi principio y fin_

_lluvia de fuego_

_te amo como siempre… hasta el fin_

Ron, sin poder apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos castaños que lo traían loco, fue acortando la ya de por si escasa distancia que los separaba, logrando así, hacer contacto con los suaves y dulces labios de Hermione, labios que se encontraban húmedos debido a las lágrimas… Hermione, al sentir sobre su boca, los labios de Ron, cerró los ojos, para así disfrutar con mayor placer las múltiples sensaciones que le provocaba el al hacer esto… con este beso, la chica se disipó de toda duda en su corazón y en su mente, colocando en su lugar, algo que más cierto, no podía ser: Ron la amaba y ella a el… ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar por aquellos pensamientos que lo único que hacían era lastimarla¿Cómo pudo haber dudado del amor de Ron hacia ella?... Sin embargo, eso ahora no importaba, ya que lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, era a la persona que aún se encontraba besándola de una manera muy tierna, con mucha delicadeza, como si temiera lastimarla… lo único que le importaba era Ron…

.-Ron…- susurró suavemente Hermione, al momento de haberse separado, ya cuando el aire se hizo necesario -¿Cómo supiste en donde estaba?

.-No lo se- le contestó Ron, abriendo con lentitud los ojos, aún sintiendo sobre su boca, la dulce sensación que le provocaba Hermione –Simplemente lo supe… Hermione… yo, quiero disculparme contigo… me comporté como un grandísimo tonto… todo lo que te dije no es verdad, ni una palabra… -Hermione le colocó un dedo cobre los labios, y con una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, le susurró:

.-Lo se… -Ron, con sutileza, acarició el rostro de Hermione, y acercándose a su oído, le dijo algo que provocó un gran estremecimiento en ella…

.-Hermione… te amo

.-Y yo a ti Ron, con todo mi corazón…

Ambos jóvenes se dedicaron unas leves sonrisas, para después, unir nuevamente sus labios, dejándose caer lentamente sobre el húmedo pasto, transmitiéndose de esta manera, todo el amor que luchaba por salir y hacerse presente… una vez más, las palabras estaban de sobra, lo único que importaba eran las muestras de amor que decían, que confirmaban lo que sus corazones sentían, que confirmaban un sentimiento tan complejo pero hermoso a la vez… El amor

_Te amo como siempre… hasta el fin_

* * *

_N/A: Hola! Jejeje, Que tal mi intento de song-fic? ... Espero que no haya estado tan mal... y si, ya se que un poco cursi, pero.. cuando caemos en las redes de cupido, no podemos evitar ponernos así, verdad? En fin... La canción es del grupo OV7, de su producción CD00, y los personajes, de nuestra queridísima escritora J.K. Rowling, que ha creado un maravilloso universo... Vale, los dejo... y si no es mucha molestia, les pediría que me dejaran sus críticas, todas son muy importantes para mi... Un beso!_


End file.
